Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 7: School's Out Of Here
by 1942
Summary: Lino Jackson has passed a new law that says all Amestrian children are to attend the LinoCorp Boarding School for a whole year, to which Edward, Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. were extremely against it, but Edward and Winry sent them to the boarding school anyway. But the school's super nice teacher Ms. Educa is trying her best to make the school feel like home for Maes and Trisha Jr.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 7: School's Out Of Here

Episode 7

"School's Out of Here"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 15, 1999 7:39 AM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, Edward, who is barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and Winry, who is barefoot and in her panties, are happily asleep until Happy Cat is ready to work his twisted magic again. **"HA! HA! HA! HAPPY CAT SAY TIME FOR SCHOOL!"** Happy Cat exclaimed as the time on his belly changes from 7:39 AM to 7:40 AM, then the scene cuts to Edward and Winry's annoyed faces. **"HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat laughed offscreen while his theme song is played. **"YOU THINK HAPPY CAT KIDDING!? HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat laughed with a brief close up while his theme song his played. **"IF YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU'LL GET DETENTION! HA! HA! HA!"** Happy Cat exclaimed while his theme song is played until Edward's right hand is shown using a yardstick to smash Happy Cat into pieces. "I can't afford to go to college…" Edward moaned with only his right hand holding the yardstick being shown. Outside, the mailman puts an envelope in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered mailbox, after that, Winry goes downstairs with her slippers and sleep robe, goes downstairs to take a rest on the couch, then remembers to check the mail. "I'd better go check the mail." Winry said as she goes outside to get their mail. When she opened it, she saw an envelope, then heads back to the house. At the house, Winry opened the envelope, but when she looked inside, she drops it and bursts into violent tears while covering her face, then falls on her knees and cries even more, loud enough for Edward, who rushes down the stairs to see what was traumatizing Winry. **"WINRY! WHAT HAPPENED!?"** Edward asked loudly as he rushes over to Winry and hugs her to make her feel better, but to no avail. **"THAT ASSHOLE LINO JACKSON PASSED A LAW THAT SAYS ALL AMESTRIAN CHILDREN ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND HIS COMPANY'S BOARDING SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE YEAR!"**

Winry cried as she cries even louder as she shows Edward a flier that says all Amestrian children are required to attend the LinoCorp Boarding School for a whole year, then puts her face on Edward's chest, the latter of whom started to shed tears of sadness and anger as he hugs Winry, then Maes and Trisha Jr. head downstairs themselves to see what was going on with their parents. "Mommy, daddy, why are you crying?" Maes asked as he and Trisha Jr. approach their mother and father. "Kids, I know this sounds awful, but Führer Jackson passed a law that says you, Trisha and every kid in Amestris have to attend the LinoCorp Boarding School for a year!" Edward answered as he started crying and hugs Maes and Trisha Jr., who started to cry more violently than Winry, which woke up Rosie as she started to cry as well, then Winry hugs Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. as well. **"MOMMY! DADDY! NO! WE WANNA STAY WITH YOU!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cried as they hug their parents tighter while crying louder. "I know, we want you to stay with us too! But if you don't go to Führer Jackson mommy and daddy will go to jail!" Winry cried as she hugs Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. again while crying even more violently. "Come on…It's time for school…" Edward whimpered with tears in his eyes, then carries a crying and resisting Maes upstairs to change him into his normal clothes, to which Edward did after he changes into his normal clothes too, then heads back downstairs with a crying and resisting Maes, then Winry carries a crying and resisting Trisha Jr. upstairs to change her into his normal clothes, to which Winry did after she changes into her normal clothes too, then heads back downstairs with a crying and resisting Trisha Jr. After that, Edward carries a crying and resisting to his ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon while Winry carries a crying and resisting Trisha Jr. to Edward's ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon. "Den." Winry called with tears in her eyes as Den comes downstairs from the nursery to see what she wants. "Yeah, Winry?" Den asked as Winry crouches down and touches Den's concerned face with her left hand. "Lino Jackson passed a law that says all Amestrian children are required to attend his company's boarding school for a whole year. Take care of Rosie until we come back from dropping off Maes and Trisha…" Winry answered while sobbing as Den nods and heads upstairs to the nursery to look after Rosie until Winry and Edward come back from dropping Maes and Trisha Jr., then she carries a crying and resisting Trisha Jr. to Edward's ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, then Edward finally drives off to the LinoCorp Boarding School to drop off a crying and resisting Maes and Trisha Jr.

The LinoCorp Boarding School Front Entrance, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 8:39 AM/The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 8:40 AM

At the ice and snow-covered LinoCorp Boarding School, Edward parks his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon near the front entrance of the school, then he, who is holding a crying and resisting Maes, and Winry, who is holding a crying and resisting Trisha Jr., exit the car and head the school's front entrance, where its teacher, Ms. Educa, who looks like Kanako Tsutsutori from Blood-C, but with wrinkles around her mouth and under her eyes, is patiently waiting for Edward and Winry to drop off a crying and resisting Maes, and a crying and resisting Trisha Jr., to which the young parents finally reach her. "Hello, I'm Ms. Leara Educa, the school's main and only teacher." Ms. Educa said with her hands behind her back. "Nice to meet you too, I'm here with my wife to drop off our son and eldest daughter here." Edward replied as he hands are crying and resisting Maes to Ms. Educa while Winry hands a crying and resisting to Ms. Educa, to which she carefully takes them away, much to Edward and Winry's dismay. **"MOMMMMYYY! DADDDDYY! WE DODN'T WANNA GO TO THIS SCHOOL! COME BACK AND SAVE US!"** Maes and Trisha cried as Edward and Winry wave goodbye to them with tears in their eyes, then go back inside Edward's 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, then Edward drives he and his wife back home while they sob, making Maes and Trisha Jr. cry violently and kick Ms. Educa to try and follow their parents home, but Ms. Educa managed to hold on to them and carries them into the boarding school. Once inside, Ms. Educa gently places Maes and Trisha Jr. on the floor on their feet, but then the latters starting sobbing. "Maes, Trisha don't waste your tears on such trivial situations, allow me to escort you to your dorm." Ms. Educa said as Maes and Trisha Jr. hold Mrs. Educa's hands and the latter escorts them to their dorm room.

Maes & Trisha Jr.'s Dorm Room, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:41 AM

At Maes and Trisha Jr.'s dorm room, Ms. Educa opens its door and shows it to an amazed Maes and Trisha Jr. because it looks like an exact replica of their bedrooms, but put together! "I'm glad you liked it, here's the schedule: all the children rise at 6:30 AM, breakfast is served seven, followed by chapel services at eight, classes start promptly at nine, dinner 7:00 PM sharp with lights out at ten." Ms. Educa said offscreen as Maes and Trisha Jr. look around in amazement. "Is that clear?" Ms. Educa asked offscreen as Maes and Trisha Jr. let out a small but brief 'Huh?" as they turn their heads at Ms. Educa. "The newly established tradition and goal of our school is to educate and cultivate young children possessing intellect and character so I expect you two to abide by the rules." Ms. Educa finished as the scene cuts to Maes and Trisha Jr. nodding with understanding as their tears fade away.

The LinoCorp Boarding School Classroom, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:00 AM

At the LinoCorp Boarding School's classroom, Maes, Trisha Jr. and several other random-looking students, including a really fat, six year old bully named Deten Sean, who has short, orange hair, blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks and wears a yellow with red stripes t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, enter the classroom and wait for Ms. Educa to arrive to teach them today's subject, to which she finally arrives, prompting the students to take their seats. "Children, I want you all to recite the alphabet." Ms. Educa said as Maes, Trisha Jr., Deten and all the other students prepare to recite the alphabet. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G-" Maes and Trisha Jr. were about to continue until Deten shoots a spitball at the back of their heads. This made Ms. Educa angry and storms over to Deten to discipline him for bullying. **"DETEN!"** Ms. Educa roared she uses her ruler to slam Deten's desk, startling the latter. "I have **ZERO** tolerance for bullying! Keep bothering these new students and you'll be in **VERY** big trouble!" Ms. Educa snarled as she goes back to the blackboard to have Maes, Trisha Jr., Deten and the students to continue reciting the alphabet, to which they finished, then Ms. Educa is about to make an announcement to the students. "Students, we are planning a field trip to the Central City Museum tomorrow morning. So be your best!" Ms. Educa announced as the students nod and then leave the classroom to the cafeteria for lunch.

The LinoCorp Boarding School Cafeteria, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:03 AM

At the LinoCorp Boarding School's cafeteria, Maes, Trisha Jr., Deten and several other random-looking students are happily eating their lunch, with Maes and Trisha Jr. eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while Deten sloppily eats sloppy joe, the he throws it at the back of Maes' head, making the latter cry, shocking everyone and loud enough for Ms. Educa to hear. **"DETEN!"** Ms. Educa roared again as she storms over to Deten to discipline him for bullying again. "I **WARNED** you **NOT** to bother the new students! Report to my office right now!" Ms. Educa snarled as she drags Deten by the right arm and drags him into her office to punish him, but hesitates to tell him he can't go to the field trip because of him bullying Maes and Trisha Jr. "And you can **FORGET** about the field trip tomorrow!" Ms. Educa snarled furiously as she resumes dragging Deten to her office to punish him, making the other children, including Maes and Trisha Jr. cheer, satisfying Ms. Educa as she leaves the cafetoria with a scared Deten.

Maes & Trisha Jr.'s Dorm Room, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:41 PM

Later that night, back at Maes and Trisha Jr. dorm room, Maes, with the stains of Deten's sloppy joe on the back of his neck and the back of his shirt, is sitting on his crying after what Deten did to him earlier, then a worried Ms. Educa, with a disinfected wipe in her left hand, enters the room to clean up what Detehn had left on Maes as she approaches him. "I dealt with Deten! He's not going to any field trip for a _long_ time! But for now, let's just get you cleaned up." Ms. Educa said as she sits next to Maes on his bed and wipes the sloppy joe stains off the back of Maes' head and the back of his shirt, making the latter slightly better. "Thanks…" Maes whimpered with tears in his eyes as he hugs Ms. Educa, who hugs him back. "You're welcome, I know _exactly_ how you feel, so let me tell you a little story, when my parents died in a fire when I was three, they were going to put me in an orphanage, but its capacity was full since there weren't that many adoptions at the time, so they put me in a boarding school, where I was constantly picked on day in and day out, but once I graduated, I felt that I should build a boarding school that is against bullying and torment, and I have Lino Jackson to thank me for that." Ms. Educa finished as she tucks Maes in and then tucks Trisha Jr. in, kisses them on their foreheads, turns out the lights and quietly leaves the room after closing its door.

The Lino Corp Boarding School Lobby, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:41 PM

At the LinoCorp Boarding School's lobby, Ms. Educa is seen walking down its halls with Lino Jackson, discussing the overview and focus of the field trip to the Central City Museum, with Lino's hands behind his back and Ms. Educa holding a green clipboard to her breasts with her hands while doing so. "Everything is going to be fine with the students." Ms. Educa said as she and Lino make a turn in the hallway. "That is wonderful." Lino replied as the scene cuts to a close up of he and Ms. Educa's discussion continuing. "I believe I already sent you the information, but we are planning a field trip to the Central City Museum, I can give a brief overview of it." Ms. Educa continued as she looks at Lino. "The main focus of our trip will be the war exhibit, the children will learn about the past and reflect on their future, keeping in line with the school's developmental objective." Ms. Educa continued offscreen as the screen moves to the left to show an unnoticed Deten holding a stink bomb to use on every student in the school while a replica of Maes and Trisha Jr.'s dorm room's security camera is next to him on the floor. "Ms. Educa, I'll just read the information you sent me." Lino interrupted as he looks away from Ms. Educa while they both stop walking. "The next subject regards our transfer stud-" Ms. Educa was about to finish until a rude Lino was about to interrupt her. **"SHUT IT!"** Lino screamed as he looks at Ms. Educa with an angry look on his face, making Ms. Educa gasp in fear and misunderstanding, then Lino finally regains his composure. "That's all for now." Lino said as Ms. Educa leaves the school to go home to get some sleep, then Lino notices a chuckling Deten holding a stink bomb with a security camera replica next to him on the floor, then creepily heads over to him. "Führer Jackson!" Deten gasped as he turns around and notices a glaring Lino looking down on him. "Goodnight." Deten muttered as he politely approaches Lino. "Goodnight." Lino Jackson replied as Deten heads back to his dorm room, though he left behind his stink bomb and security camera replica. When Lino looked at the security camera replica showing a sleeping Maes and Trisha Jr., his left hand starts to swell like a balloon in anger, but stopped after putting his right hand on it, then creepily leaves the school to go home to get some sleep himself, leaving behind Deten's stick bomb and security camera replica.

The LinoCorp Boarding School Courtyard, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:42 PM

At the LinoCorp Boarding School's courtyard, Ms. Educa is heading home with a grin on her face, but syops in front of a shadowy column, where a mysterious figure is waiting. "Lord Lightning, those little shits fell for the whole fake field trip gimmick!" Ms. Educa said as she bows down to the mysterious figure, who is actually The Lightning, who shows himself by emerging from the shadows, hanging upside-down like a bat with his cape turning into wings wrapping around his chest like a bat via his feet growing talons. "Excellent! It's a good thing I forced that slime Lino Jackson to pass this boarding school law! And those little shits Maes and Trisha Jr. Elric will be the first to be struck! **HHHAAHHAAAA!"** The Lightning cackled as Ms. Educa began to cackle as well, but in a demonic tone, but an unnoticed Edward and Winry, who are on top of the school's roof, find out why Lino passed his heartless boarding school law, then they leave the screen to warn their son, eldest daughter and every other student about The Lightning's plan before it unveils.

The LinoCorp Boarding School Courtyard, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 16, 1999 9:42 AM/The LinoCorp Boarding School Front Entrance, The LinoCorp Boarding School, Geob, Amestris - January 15, 1999 9:43 AM

The next morning, back at the school's courtyard, Ms. Educa is holding ceremony that nominates Maes and Trisha Jr. the Student of the Year award, which is a golden trophy that looks like Lino Jackson holding an apple while wearing a graduator hat, with all the other students, except for Deten, cheering. "Children!" Ms. Educa shouted as the students stop cheering to hear the nomination. "Thank you, we are gathered here to nominate our new and first Student of the Year, Maes and Trisha Elric!" Ms. Educa cheered as Maes and Trisha Jr. proudly approach the stand while showing them with her left hand, then passes the trophy to both Maes and Trisha Jr, but just when they were about cheer as well, Ms. Educa, Deten and all the other students began to glare at them with anger, confusing them. Then the trophy itself melted and glued Maes and Trisha Jr. to the stand's floor, making them choke in pain as they try to break free, but to no avail. "But…We won…The award…" Maes whimpered as Ms. Educa, Deten and every other student started to laugh evilly, then Ms. Educa reveals herself as the teacher-like demon, Educatia as she dissolves out of her Ms. Educa form while Deten reveals himself as Skull as he dissolves out of his Deten Sean form, then finally all the students in the school reveal themselves as L-Bots as they dissolve out of their LinoCorp Boarding School student forms, shocking Maes and Trisha Jr. as they started to cry, making Educatia and Skull laugh wickedly. **"LOOKS LIKE SCHOOL'S OUT FOR YOU PARASITES! HHAHHAAA!"** Educatia laughed maniacally as she prepares to kill a still crying Maes and Trisha Jr. with her laser vision, but Edward swoops in and safely catches his son and eldest daughter off the melted gold with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects before the demon can even use her laser vision, angering her. Winry rushed to scene on foot to her and Edward's violently crying children, then she and her husband hug them as their son and eldest daughter cry even louder. "Ssh…Ssh…Don't cry…It's okay, mommy and daddy are here…" Winry whispered as her and Edward's hug made Maes and Trisha Jr. feel all better. **"EDUCATIA! BREAK UP THIS LOVE FEAST! ME AND THE L-BOTS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE LIGHTNING WING!"**

Skull commanded viciously as he and the L-Bots lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. Once Skull and the L-Bots left, Educatia throws a green energy ball at our heroes with her right hand, but Edward is about to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation when the energy ball was halfway there. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade, the transformation itself also deflected Educatia's attack as it hits the latter, making her scream in mild pain after crashing onto a nearby column. **"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE EXPELLED!"** Educatia roared as she molds a green energy ball into an energy wave whip and catches Edward by the throat with it, making the latter choke in pain as well as making Educatia cackle and Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. sob while looking away, with Educatia pulling in Edward closing to her with her whip. **"THIS IS DISCIPLINE!"** Educatia snarled as she uses her right hand to choke Edward even harder, making the latter sweat heavily. Fortunately, Edward was able to fire a simple ki blast at Educatia's torso with his left hand, which blew her off of him, leaving a blood-covered hole in her torso as she screams in over mild pain, then falls on the ground back first, giving Edward the opportunity to rip the demon 's whip's lash off his neck with his right hand, to which he did and tossed the broken whip on the ground, making Winry, Maes and Trisha Jr. cheer for him. **"YOU JUVENILE DELIQUENT!"** Educatia roared as she weakly gets up, then Edward prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Educatia with it, blowing the latter to pieces as she screams in agonizing pain, making Winry and the kids cheerfully rushing over to Edward to give him a group victory hug, to which they do as they all laugh, then Winry kisses Edward on the lips! "Edward, kids! We should gather up uncle, grandma and the rest of the gang to warn the country this passed law was a hoax!" Winry said with determination as she, Edward, Maes and Trisha Jr. dash out the courtyard to warn Alphonse, Trisha and the rest of the gang that the boarding school law passed by Lino Jackson was a hoax, as well as having Lino retract this law, then they bravely dash out the fake school's front entrance as the screen freezes.


End file.
